vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Периодизация истории
Периодизация истории — особого рода систематизация, которая заключается в условном делении исторического процесса на определённые хронологические периоды. Эти периоды имеют те или иные отличительные особенности, которые определяются в зависимости от избранного основания (критерия) периодизации. Для периодизации могут избираться самые разные основания: от смены типа мышления (О. Конт, К. Ясперс) до смены способов коммуникации (М. Маклюэн) и экологических трансформаций (Й.Гудсблом). Многие учёные, начиная от мыслителей XVIII века (А.Барнав, А. Фергюсон, А. Смит) до современных постиндустриалистов вроде Д. Белла и Э. Тоффлера, опираются на экономико-производственные критерии. Периодизация истории пророка Даниила Пять Царств Даниила и их толкование Даниил объяснил Навуходоносору сон про истукана ( ), разбитого камнем, упавшего с горы (истукан — языческие царства, сменяющие друг друга, камень — Мессия, а гора — Вечное царство Божие) (см. Колосс на глиняных ногах). История Первые донаучные периодизации истории были разработаны ещё в глубокой древности (например, от золотого века людей к железному), но научные периодизации появились только в Новое время, когда в результате трудов итальянских гуманистов, но особенно Жана Бодена постепенно утвердилось сохранившееся и до настоящего времени деление истории на древнюю, средневековую и новую (Считается, что хронологически наиболее чётко такое деление было проведено в работах немецкого профессора Келлера Cellarius, Historia tripartite, 1685). В XVIII веке появляется много различных периодизаций, среди авторов которых можно упомянуть А.Смита, А.Тюрго, Ж. Кондорсе. Возможно, наиболее известные из многочисленных периодизаций XIX века принадлежат Г. Гегелю, К.Марксу и Ф. Энгельсу, О. Конту. В XX веке развитие идей периодизации продолжалось, однако к середине этого столетия интерес к этой проблеме существенно ослаб. Тем не менее можно указать на достаточно важные в этом плане работы (например, В. И. Ленина, У. Ростоу, Д. Белла, Л. Уайта, Э. Тоффлера, Р. Адамса, В. Мак-Нила и других). В СССР, как известно, была обязательной т. н. пятичленная периодизация, связанная с пятью способами производства (первобытно-общинный, рабовладельческий, феодальный, капиталистический, коммунистический). Научное значение Периодизация — очень эффективный метод анализа и упорядочения материала. Через периодизацию можно более глубоко показать соотношение развития исторического процесса в целом и отдельных его аспектов. Она обладает большим эвристическим потенциалом, способна придать стройность теории, во многом структурирует её и — главное — даёт ей шкалу измерения. Не случайно многие учёные отмечают большую важность периодизации для исследования истории. Тем не менее, периодизация имеет дело с исключительно сложными явлениями процессного, развивающегося и временного типа, и поэтому неизбежно огрубляет и упрощает историческую реальность. Поэтому любая периодизация страдает односторонностью и большими или меньшими расхождениями с реальностью. Особенно это заметно, когда учёные начинают абсолютизировать значение избранных факторов, забывая, что периодизация всё же играет служебную роль. С другой стороны, количество и значение таких расхождений можно резко уменьшить, если строго соблюдать правила и особенности этой методологической процедуры (подробнее об этих процедурах см., например, работы Л. Е. Гринина). В частности, построение периодизации требует соблюдения правила одинаковых оснований, то есть необходимости при выделении равных по таксономической значимости периодов исходить из одинаковых причин (критериев). Второе правило: основания периодизации должны быть связаны как с общей концепцией исследователя, так и с назначением периодизации (которая может быть самой различной). Очень важно и продуктивно использование правила дополнительного основания, заключающееся в том, что, помимо главного основания периодизации, которое определяет количество и характеристики выделяемых периодов, нужно ещё и дополнительное, с помощью которого уточняется хронология. Иными словами, в периодизации необходимо различать её смысловую (концептуальную) и хронологическую стороны. В качестве примера использования этого правила можно привести периодизацию Л. Е. Гринина. Согласно его концепции весь исторический процесс можно разделить на четыре крупные ступени (формации исторического процесса), смена каждой из них является сменой всех основных качественных характеристик соответствующей ступени исторического процесса. Начало таких трансформаций связано со сменой принципов производства благ. Гринин выделяет четыре принципа производства благ: охотничье-собирательский; аграрно-ремесленный; промышленный; научно-информационный. Однако Гринин обходит молчанием тот факт, что смена принципов производства связана со сменой способов производства и присвоения материальных благ, то есть трёх социальных революций: 1) феодальной революции; 2) буржуазной; 3) социалистической . Начало этих революций является удобным и естественным дополнительным основанием, с помощью которого устанавливается хронология смены формаций. См. также *Список хронологий Литература * Гринин, Л. Е. 2006. Производительные силы и исторический процесс. Изд. 3-е. М.: КомКнига. * Гринин, Л. Е. 2006. Периодизация истории: теоретико-математический анализ // История и Математика: проблемы периодизации исторических макропроцессов. / Ред. Коротаев А. В., Малков С. Ю., Гринин Л. Е. М.: КомКнига/УРСС. С. 53-79. ISBN 978-5-484-01009-7. * Гринин, Л. Е. 2006б. Методологические основания периодизации истории. Философские науки 8: 117—123; 9: 127—130. * Гринченко С. Н. История человечества с кибернетических позиций // История и Математика: Проблемы периодизации исторических макропроцессов. М.: КомКнига, 2006. С. 38-52. * Дьяконов, И. М. 1994. Пути истории. От древнейшего человека до наших дней. М.: Восточная литература. * Илюшечкин, В. П. 1986. Сословно-классовое общество в истории Китая (опыт системно-структурного анализа). М.: Наука. * Розов, Н. С. 2001 (ред.). Время мира. Вып. 2. Структуры истории. Новосибирск: Сибирский хронограф. * Сорокин, П. А. 1992. О так называемых факторах социальной эволюции // Сорокин, П. А. Человек. Цивилизация. Общество, с. 521—531. М.: Политиздат. * Шофман, А. С. 1984 (ред.). Периодизация всемирной истории. Казань: Изд-во Казанского университета. * Ясперс, К. 1994. Смысл и назначение истории. М.: Республика. * Bell, D. 1973. The Coming of Post-Industrial Society. New York:Basic Books. * Comte, O. 1974 1830−1842. Cours de philosophie positive // The essential Comte: selected from Cours de philosophie positive / Edited and with an introduction by Stanislav Andreski. London: Croom Helme. * Goudsblom, J. 1996. Human History and Long-Term Social Processes: Toward a Synthesis of Chronology and Phaseology // The Course of Human History. Economic Growth, Social Process, and Civilization / Ed. by J. Goudsblom, E. L. Jones, and S. Mennel, p. 15-30. New York, NY: Sharpe. * Green, W. A. 1992. Periodization in European and World History // Journal of World History 3(1): 13-53. * Green, W. A. 1995. Periodizing World History // History and Theory 34: 99-111. * Grinin, L. E., and A. V. Korotayev. 2006. Political Development of the World System: A Formal Quantitative Analysis // History & Mathematics. Historical Dynamics and Development of Complex Societies / Ed. by P. Turchin, L. Grinin, V. de Munck, and A. Korotayev. Moscow: URSS. * Toffler, A. 1980. The Third Wave. New York. * White, L. A. 1959. The Evolution of Culture; the development of civilization to the fall of Rome. New York: McGraw-Hill. Внешие ссылки * Березкин Ю. Е. О структуре истории: временные и пространственные составляющие * Крадин Н. Н. Проблемы периодизации исторических макропроцессов Категория:Философия истории * Категория:Социальная эволюция